Happy Birthday My Love
by mikuridaigo
Summary: It’s Kiku’s birthday and Alfred decides to give the best present: himself. Seme!Kiku boyxboy and all the good stuff. Human and country names used. Request from my deviantART kiriban


Happy Birthday My Love

Summary: It's Kiku's birthday and Alfred decides to give the best present: himself. Seme!Kiku boyxboy and all the good stuff. Human and country names used.

Author's note: This was a request for my deviantART Kiriban, and she wanted America and Japan sex! So here is to you EgyptianWings! And I'll just say it now, I apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes, it was a long story and now I'm too lazy to read over and over again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning: Characters are sort of OOC in my opinion, so tell me if they are. 

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had no idea how he ended up in this situation, nor did he remember why he was like this in the first place. But there was going to be a very hot sexy Kiku Honda standing right on top of him sooner or later, so right now he didn't give a damn to his predicament.

The great United States of America was currently handcuffed to some part of the wall (It would have been on a bed's headboard but Kiku slept on a futon) while wearing nothing but a small Lolita pink maid outfit, chosen by the Japanese man himself. His legs were spread apart, showing off his erection, along with the cute pink blush drawn all over his face. Texas, who was sitting by on a nightstand, probably had his own nosebleed from seeing his father in that sexy position. The only thing, or person, missing was U.S.A's master.

Soon the doors slid open with Kiku coming out wearing his traditional kimono. He yawned and walked casually next to Alfred and sat down. Kiku stared at his body, yawned once again and wrapped his arms around the American's waist, as if about to fall asleep. Luckily Alfred didn't have a gag in his mouth so he spoke. "Kiku! What the hell? You force me to wear this embarrassing outfit, handcuff me to a wall and you just sleep on me like this?"

Japan sighed and looked up at him annoyingly. "I thought I told you not to speak my beautiful nation." He whispered seductively into his ear. Alfred shuddered but continued to speak.

"B-but I've been in this position for hours! When I gave you my body for your birthday I expected you to actually use me for a purpose." Alfred pouted a very cute pout.

Kiku couldn't help but smile at his birthday present. "Don't worry, I have plans for you my love, but because you spoke out of turn you are just going to have to wait a bit more."

Alfred gave an annoying groan and tried to fine a comfortable position. He could feel his arms wear out from hanging above his head for hours, and he was sure that his wrists were turning red since the handcuffs were a bit tight. Now giving up Alfred just stared across the room, where the decorative paper screen door was. He took note to its beautiful design and detail just for a door. After a while he became in a daze, as if making a story based on the door. Kiku noticed him spacing out and tried to look to what he was staring at. A door? How stupid! America was supposed to stare at him only! Deciding that he was done teasing Japan unwrap his arms and straddled the American's lap. "You're only suppose to look at me my beautiful."

Another cute pout. "You're not doing anything fun, and that door is a bit more entertaining than you right now."

Oh now he was going to get it! Japan stared at the door once more, looked at Alfred and flicked him on the head. "Bad boy, why don't you hump the wall instead of me then?"

"I can't even stand up to hump you, how do I do the door?" He shook the handcuffs as a reference.

Kiku gave a clueless look. "Handcuffs? Oh of course, I put those on you hours ago! I almost forgot."

An annoying eye twitch from the American. "Quit doing that! Now please unhook me so I can go hump that door of yours!"

The clueless looked turned bored as Japan rested his head on America's broad fields. "Wrong answer, now I guess I could leave you like this the rest of the night."

"Kikuuuuu~ you're a big meanie!"

"And you're an ignorant brat."

"Hey! You know I hate it when you call me that, you and England-

That crossed it. Kiku was suddenly on his lap once again, lifting up the dress and stared at the big organ, seeming to be leaking. "I told you to never mention that English bastard in my country, or when we're like this."

"Oh? Did I fine the great Japan's weakness? Because when I was younger, he touched me, _a lot_." America would so win this one, as he thought when a smirk grew on his face. Too bad he's still young and naïve and not realizing that Japan had something else in mind.

Under the sleeve of his kimono Kiku pulled out pink cylinder like object. Smirking he pressed the bottom button with the sound of vibrations being heard. The smile on Alfred's face turned to fear as he began to struggle against the cuffs. "Y-you're not serious are you?"

"Oh yes I am United States of America. You shouldn't have spoken, especially about that imperialist (1)."

"Hey, you took over most of Asia just as much as England- ohhhhh!" Once Arthur's name was mentioned again Kiku thrusted the dry vibrator into America's entrance. "Ahhh… n-not fair!"

The Japanese man smiled. "It's completely fair my love. Now if you just stay quiet then I'll give you a great reward."

The blonde man shuddered with pleasure and excitement while the object inside of him vibrated against his inner walls. He tried to keep his voice down and closed his legs together. He could feel his erection twitching in joy, just wanting Kiku to take it into his mouth. Of course if Kiku saw the organ he would probably make fun of the America, saying how young and how easily the man could become hard. Alfred still had his pride and dignity… most of his dignity.

"Alfred-chan, what did I say about closing your legs?" No answer just relieved sighs from pleasure. "Alfred-chan, I am asking you a question, so you are allowed to respond."

"Nnngh… Y-you said… d-don't close my legs… ahhh!"

"So why are you?"

The blonde's head tossed and turned, trying to show that he needed more than just a toy shoved up his ass. "I-I can't help it…"

Giving a bored sigh Japan bended down and spread the pale legs himself, watching in amusement. The big male organ continued to twitch and leak while the vibrator continued to give pleasure to his lover. Wait… Alfred was getting pleasure from a _toy?_ This was not working as he planned. "Tell me Alfred-chan, do you like that toy?"

"I-I do Kiku…" A frown. "But… I rather have the real thing." Then a smile. "Oh really? So what would you like me to do?"

A playful smile spread across Alfred's face. "You're asking me this time? I thought you were in control."

"I am beautiful."

"I-I ahhh! I want you to fuck me, as hard as you can, and as long as you want to." Weary sky blue eyes stared into big brown ones, asking exactly for the same thing.

"Oh of course my love. But first, I need to prepare that tight butt of yours. I don't want to hurt you…" Oh now he was caring? Didn't matter, Alfred just wanted Kiku inside him already!

Finally Kiku stripped of his clothing and revealed his hard-on as well. "I forgot to buy the lube, so I guess you would have to wet me yourself."

Alfred gave a smirk and licked his lips. "Gladly." Placing his hands on both sides of Alfred's shoulders Kiku brought up his erection to the American who took it in hungrily. Closing his eyes Alfred swirled his tongue of the head of the Asian erection, while taking it in and sucking it every now and then.

Meanwhile Kiku groaned in pleasure, watching the American man skillfully take in and sucked him thoroughly. When he finally felt like coming, he noticed his saliva covered penis and pulled away, panting hard. "Something wrong Kiku? I thought I was doing fine…" At first Kiku thought Alfred was teasing again, but something in his voice sounded hurt. Did he really think he was that bad?

Laughing, Japan leaned down and kissed the love of his life, tasting himself as well. Kiku pushed himself closer, one hand on Alfred's cheek and the other taking out the vibrator. America groaned painfully as the toy was removed, but moaned when he felt Kiku's tongue sliding into his mouth. How did this man know where he loved to be touched, or kissed?

After a while the both released for air, and Japan grasped Alfred's erection. "Are you ready?" Alfred only smiled. Taking it as a yes Japan slowly pushed himself in. Alfred's blue eyes widen as he threw his head back, hissing in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… j-just please keep on going." Japan was a bit worried. He knew Alfred was always on top, so this must have been a new thing. But Alfred's eyes told him to go on, so he pushed himself slowly until he was fully inside.

"Ahh…AH! K-Kiku…"

Kiku gasped as well. In reality this was the first time he was on top as well, and it never felt so good. Japan could feel his legs trembling as the heat went from his vital region to the rest of his body. "Alfred-san… I never realized… how good you felt when you did this…"

"Haha… great isn't it? But I want to feel what you usually feel, so please move already… you're killing me."

"Oh! R-right, of course…" Kiku then tried to manipulate Alfred's moves; pulling out slowly and then ramming himself back inside.

"A-ahh! K-Kiku! Please… d-do it again!" Japan replied by repeating his moves, at first in at a slow pace but gradually sped up. He knew he was doing it right when Alfred finally screamed. "KIKU! A-again please!"

Japan smiled; very pleased with himself he was able to make Alfred scream like that. Noticing that he was at the right angle he continued to thrust into the American, hearing many screams. "Ah… Alfred-san… you feel so amazing."

"Y-you're not so bad yourself-oh! Yes, right there!" Kiku continued to move, slow yet ramming him hard. Both suddenly felt the pressure building up inside their organ, and yet Kiku moved slower. "W-what are you doing?"

Japan smiled. "Just savoring the moment."

"Well if you want to savor the moment, can you unhook me from the wall? I-ugh! I want to hold you… the handcuffs can stay on."

Immediately Japan unhooked the handcuffs from the wall and felt two large arms wrap around his neck. "Better Alfred-san?"

"Yeah, much better… please… finish this. I can't hold out much longer."

Preparing for the final movements Kiku spread Alfred's legs wider for more room. "Of course, I can't hold on either, ready?" With just a simple nod Kiku thrashed into Alfred, the gentle thrust was gone, replaced with full on ramming. Alfred's blue eyes widen as he continued to scream the Japanese's name out, pain and pleasure mixed in it all. "A-Alfred-san… ah! S-so good…"

"Oh, oh~ Kiku! Keep on going! Ahh!" Many moans and pants were heard throughout the whole house (and to China (2)) as they felt their climax coming. "Kiku… I'm going to cum… p-please touch me…" Kiku complied and grasped the American's erection pumping it as he thrusted. Both knew they wouldn't last much longer so Kiku sped up both his movements. "Kiku… Kiku! I-I'm going to…"

"Yes… so am I-ah! A-Alfred!"

"Kiku!" Suddenly a creamy white liquid squirted out of America landing on the Japanese's hand and Alfred's pink dress. Seconds later Kiku came as well, spilling himself inside of the American. Both men gasped as the last of their juice came out. Kiku jerked Alfred a couple of more times, to make sure he was milked before collapsing on the blonde.

America continued to breathe heavily, pulling Japan closer with the handcuffs shackling. The raven haired man pulled out and watched the cum spilling out of the American's entrance and blushed madly. He couldn't believe that he just came inside the great United States; he couldn't believe that he tied the man, put him in a dress and made love to him. This had to be some sort of dream, a dream where he actually topped Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred, who was smiling contently, noticed the silence in Kiku. He pulled his arms over the smaller man and lifted his chin. "What's wrong dear? After all this you become quiet?"

Kiku blushed madly and turned his gaze. "I-I just didn't think I could do this Alfred-san…"

Alfred stared at him for a second before giving his usual heroic laugh. "What? After all you've done to me you're only telling me this now?"

Japan was still blushing, but now with anger and not embarrassment, well he was still embarrassed but we get the idea. "H-how could you say that?! Y-you know t-that it was m-my first time doing this! W-why are you laughing?!"

"B-because-hahaha! W-we should have video-taped ourselves in the beginning! You were like- 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week!' but now you're like 'I'm so weak and defenseless!' Oh god I love you so much!" Even with the shackles Alfred gave him a tight bear hug and kissed his forehead.

Though he was still angry, Kiku rested his head on his sticky chest and sighed. "Thank you Alfred-san, this was a nice birthday."

"You're welcome my love. Now can you unshackle me? My wrists hurt."

"Oh! Of course." Kiku reached over the nightstand, pulled the drawer and took out a key. Quickly he unlocked the cuffs which gave Alfred more access to hold his boyfriend. "Better?"

"Yes, happy birthday Kiku." Kiku wanted to say more but he heard gentle snoring, and looking above him he saw Alfred's gentle sleeping face.

Of course he was tired, even when Alfred was on top they never had sex this hard. Helping him to become more comfortable, Kiku slid him down and turned him over to lie on the futon. To make him more comfortable Kiku slipped off the dirty dress and re-clothed him with his red and white boxers and a big shirt. They both could take a shower in the morning, but for now Kiku would sleep with his boyfriend.

---

The sun peeked through the paper wall, giving light into the bedroom. Kiku was the first to awake and smiled when he saw Alfred still sleeping soundly. Crawling up to he would reach his face, Kiku said, "I love you" and kissed him.

"Hm, I love you too."

Kiku sat up, surprised to hear Alfred speak. The blonde opened his eyes and smiled. "Sorry I couldn't say anymore last night… that was tiring."

"And you called me the weak one." Kiku leaned down to kiss him again. "Would you like breakfast?"

"I would but…" Alfred wrapped himself around Kiku's waist and smiled. "I would rather shower with you first."

"We could do that." Japan sat up to help his lover as well. He could see Alfred trying to hide the pain that he couldn't walk but the American kept on smiling.

"Lead the way."

The two made it to the open house bath; Alfred sat down by some rocks while Kiku warmed up the water along with getting the bucket, wash cloth, soap and a rubber duckie (A gift from Alfred when they first met). When the water was at the right temperature Kiku stepped in, giving Alfred a look that it was okay to join.

The American stripped out of his clothing, which he didn't remember putting on after their hot night, and followed the raven haired man inside. He gave a deep sigh and relaxed into the water. "Hm… the water is nice…"

Kiku shifted over so he would be right beside Alfred. "Alfred-san, I need to wash you. I made you really dirty last night, so I should take the responsibility to clean you all up." Kiku held the washcloth in his hand. "Now open your legs, I'll start there."

Alfred smirked. "Are we playing this game again?"

Kiku just rolled his eyes. "You wish but no. I really need to clean you up; don't you feel dirty at all?" His hand was between Alfred's thighs, trying to scrub off the dry cum.

However Alfred swiftly carried Kiku and placed him on his lap. He took away the washcloth and held it in one hand so Kiku couldn't use it. "Dirty? Not at all! I mean it feels different that you came inside me, but it also felt great. I don't see the point of you washing yourself out of me."

Japan blushed as he moved his position, and blushed even more when he felt their erections touching. "A-Alfred-san! I-I need to clean you up!"

The American man smirked and pulled him closer. "Do it right after this." Gently grabbing his cheeks Alfred pulled Kiku into a hard sloppy kiss, which later became less messy and more loving. Kiku's moans vibrated in Alfred's mouth making him want more. After a while both became light headed and they had to pull away. Kiku was still in a daze since his brown eyes seemed lost. Smiling Alfred buried his head in Kiku's neck. "Oh Kiku, I love you."

"Ah! I love you too Alfred-san…" He then rested his head on Alfred's chest, breathing heavily. "We should get out soon."

"Hm… later."

"Aren't you hungry?"

Alfred shook his head. "Not really actually. As long as you're here I'm fine."

Kiku rolled his eyes. "Of course Alfred-san." Alfred then kissed Kiku's forehead and nuzzled himself in his neck. He then began to think about last night, how submissive Alfred was, how hot and sweaty they both became because of it, and how sweet Alfred was to let Kiku take him like that. It was definitely the best birthday ever.

Now the real question was what was he going to do for Alfred's birthday?

* * *

Author's Note: So here is to you EgyptianWings! I hoped you like it! Nothing more to say but I apologize if they are totally out of character, I love Hetalia but I only wrote a few fanfictions for this series. Just please review, critique and all the good stuff.  
(1)You shouldn't have spoken, especially about that imperialist: During the something hundreds (1800-1900-ish) England colonized at least 25% of the world, according to my history teacher anyways. I believe this period was known as Imperialism or something like that. England colonized most of Africa, in competition with France anyway. Japan was another country imperializing; only they focused on Asia instead of the rest of the world. I think you get the point of what I'm trying to say.  
(2)Many moans and pants were heard throughout the whole house (and to China): Remember the comic strip where Japan slept with Greece, but Japan woke up screaming 'Thank God it was just a dream?' Well while screaming it showed the map of Japan and China, and China was screaming 'Shut up aru!' So I guess their screams can be heard from China too.


End file.
